Eyes Everywhere
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1398: It's Brittany's first day back at McKinley since everyone found out who her mother is, and she's uncertain how to go about it. - Sylvesters series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 66th cycle. Now cycle 67!_

* * *

**"Eyes Everywhere"  
Brittany & Sue, Santana  
Sylvesters series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

Today would be a strange day. Today would be the first day Brittany went to school since her accident, since the day her secret came out. Now everyone would know that she had been the daughter of Sue Sylvester all along, all without them knowing. She'd heard enough from her friends, from Santana and from her mother, too, to know that the revelation had spread like wild fire. It was almost a good thing that she'd been out of school, recuperating, while everyone dealt with the news. They'd all had time to get over it. But then what was going to happen now that she was back? Would it become something they talked about all over again?

As relieved as she was that now everyone knew, that she didn't have this secret to keep, she also worried about what it would mean. When it came to most things, she could be described as unflappable. She would shrug things off and that'd be that. But this was something else. This was personal, it was her family.

She wouldn't be alone. As always, she'd have her friends there to support her, to stand by her. And she'd have Santana, her best friend of all, for so many reasons.

They were okay now. There'd been a bit of an awkward patch, dealing with secrets both revealed and hidden. She didn't want any more secrets in her life, but she understood how this thing between her and Santana might still need some time before it could be anything substantial, if it would ever be that. She thought she might really want it, and so she decided the best she could do was to be patient. This wasn't going to be the same kind of secret; it would be one she'd chosen to keep.

Santana had come to pick her up. It wasn't because everyone knew now that she would suddenly start getting driven to school by her mother.

"I don't want to go in there," Brittany frowned when the car pulled into the lot.

"Everything will be fine," Santana insisted. "Anyone tries to be funny, I'll knock them loose." This got a smile out of Brittany, enough to give her the courage to take the next step.

"Alright, let's go."

The two girls got out of the car. Just in the time it had taken them to walk up to the doors to the school, they had seen many pairs of eyes turn to them.

"Yeah, eyes front, unless you want them on the back of your head on a permanent basis. Trust me, it won't make you look any less weird!" Santana called to a pair of boys.

"It might be useful, having eyes on the back of your head," Brittany commented. "Or one in front, one in back, that way you could see both sides, although…" she considered the sides of her head. The thought of it had distracted her enough that she was able to put the onlookers out of her mind for a while.

"Are you coming to cheer practice?" Santana asked when they got to her locker.

"Yeah, but Coach… I mean… Do I call her Mom here, too?" she wondered.

"Might be better if you kept calling her Coach, might not draw as much attention."

"Right, well… Coach Sylvester wants me to sit practice out a couple times more. The doctor said I was okay to do it all again, but she's not sure."

"Well, she's your mom," Santana shrugged.

"Is it bad I'm starting to get confused now?" Brittany scratched her head.

"Don't worry, it'll pass."

Brittany turned about, hearing whispers. People were still looking at her. She tried to think about the way her mother had handled that woman in the supermarket. She could never do anything like that, and she didn't necessarily want Santana to go after them the way her mother had done either. She just wanted things to be normal again.

"We have Glee Club today, right?" she asked Santana, trying to shut out her surroundings. Santana had noticed them, and she looked like she was about to leap into action. "Don't," she stopped her, so Santana sighed, threw a glare to the rest of them and turned back to the blonde.

"Yeah, we do. I think they're planning something special for you, just don't tell them I told you."

"Then why did you?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, it slipped."

The something special couldn't come fast enough. As much as she tried not to pay attention, Brittany was noticing a lot of eyes on her, and as much as she could try to shut them out and focus on her teachers, sometimes she couldn't even do that when people were doing their own thing, so what chance did she have? She'd been getting a headache, and she wasn't sure whether it was her head messing up from her fall again or if it was frustration, so she'd gone to see the nurse.

After being away from everybody else for a while, her head had gotten better, so she guessed that had been it. Finally it was time for Glee Club, and in that room she was welcomed not with whispers and stares but with hollers and hugs.

Her greeting back into Glee Club was made out of all of them presenting songs they had prepared for her, it featured a fair share of dancing, all of them putting their best foot forward, even those who had self-proclaimed themselves as having two left feet. It had put her in such a good mood, ended her first day on the best note it could.

She knew when she would come back the next day, that she would have to deal with the unpleasant ones again, but she tried and told herself that she was ready, that despite what they could think and say, she had people who loved her and didn't care more than they needed to care who her mother was. It would be a few days, not all of them enjoyable, but within a week's time, the second wind of the Sylvester secret had gone out, and it had fallen back into old news. Slowly, things would get normal again, and really that was all she wanted.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
